A Blue Moon
by Dangerpronek
Summary: A sequel to "Under a Full Moon" Fred and Daphne are starting to finally get into their careers and be happy together with their small family, when an unexpected event takes place by someone they never expected. Werewolves are back and more creatures! Rated T. (Chapter 3)
1. Chapter 1

Summary: A sequel to "Under a Full Moon" Fred and Daphne are starting to finally get into their careers and be happy together with their small family, when an unexpected event takes place by someone they never expected. Werewolves are back and more creatures!

**A/N: Hello everyone! This is something a lot of you requested a while ago, "Under a Full Moon 2" I've already got the whole story planned out and it's going to be SO EPIC! Yes, werewolves are going to be in this, and maybe even some other creatures (Ohhh how exciting!) Romance is here too, and mystery too. I really hope all of you like it and review it so I can know what I need to work on and I just love getting peoples feedback! It means a lot to me and makes me a better writer. **

**Apologizing in advance for any mistakes. (I know there will be some.. :p)**

* * *

**Chapter 1.**

* * *

Right in the heart of Crystal Cove stood a two story house, over looking the great lake that seemed from a glance to have no ending. The backyard was the best outside feature. On balcony off the master bedroom sat two wooden rocking chairs that faced that breath taking few of the lake where many sunset sightings took place. The lush green grass wrapped from the front of the house to the backyard. A hamick was gently swinging from the calm breeze off the lake. The young family enjoyed ever inch of this house, they'd worked so hard fixing it up from the wreck it had first been. Nearly two years later it's sparking from basement to roof. "Honey, I'm home!" shouted the muscular, tall blond man, as he walked in the door after a long day at work. Exhausted he threw he breif case at the foot of the living area and feel backwards, the couch catching him. "Daph?" Fred's voice echoed through the house once more. Hearing no reply from his wife he leaped onto his sore feet and walked into the kitchen. "Daphne, are you home?" he called. There was no sign of dinner on the table anytime soon, the kitchen was clean as when he left it before the break of dawn this morning. He made his way into the laundry room, where he noticed all the laundry had been folded and was neatly sitting in the basket waiting to be put away. But still no sign of his wife. He dragged himself up the stairs hoping to find her sorting through her scrapbooks or in her office happily doing what she does best, wrtting. A sad look washed over his face after opening both doors and discovering the rooms were empty. At the this rate he was ready to sit down and just cry about it. He was so tired, it made him more emotional, which he was in no way a fan of. "Daphne where are you.." he sighed. He walked deeper into his bedroom taking off his tie and buttoned shirt with long sleeves, he slipped on his light blue tshirt that he often wore around the house but lefted he black slacks on after taking off his shoes. He glanced out the window looking at the shimiring lake with the sun beginning to sit. He opened the glass french doors and stepped out to take a breath of the fresh air. Smiling as he looked over the balcony spotting his gorgeous red head wife who was sitting in the sand letting the breeze run through her hair. Fred sighed a big relief, knowing she was okay was the greatest feeling in the world. Watching her from the distants brought flashbacks in his mind. The day when they he propesed to her near that same spot. Where they cried so many times together, and finally got married. He smirked when he recalled the memory of their werewolf days. He loved the life he was living now, but he couldn't lie. Things were harder once they got married. A lot changes. Bills, jobs, and trying to keep the roof over their heads was a challenge with the bad econemy. But loving each other more and more each day was the one thing that was never hard to do for the couple. Through all of it thick and thin they had one anothers back and would take a bullet for each other, regardless of the case.

He turned away from the view, and made his way through the house to the outside. Walking to Daphne, once he was within ten foot of her he paused. Just taking a moment to breath and watch her soft slik like, red hair that drifted gently in the breeze. He continued to walk towards her, and stopped a few steps behind.

"Daph?" he spoke softly. Daphne didn't answer, only turned around to see him. Fred noticed her teary eyes, with one lone tear sliding down her chin. "Daphne, what's wrong?" he asked, taking a seat beside her in the sand. "Come on, talk to me Daphne." he begged, taking her hand into his own. She just kept staring at the ground. Finally Fred took his hands and cupped her face with them, her eyes met his, at last. She bit her bottom lip as another tear feel from her eye. "I-I can't tell you Freddie." she whipered. Fred scooped her into his arms, and rested her back where she could look into his eyes. "You know you can tell me anything." he said, knowing what this was really about. "It's too hard to talk about.." she cried, burrying her head into his chest, and beginning to sob again. Fred ran his hands through her red hair. Holding her tight and close in his arms. Just like he'd done for so long before now. "You know we'll see her again someday, Daphne.." he whispered in her hear. "Why does it have to hurt so bad?" she cried, sobbing even harder. "Because we loved her dearly, Daphne. But God has a reason for her not being here with us today." He explained, trying to hold back his own tears that were beating him to escape. Staying strong for Daphne was so important. He had to do it, for her. "It's been almost been a..a year..it gets harder everyday.." she said through her sobbing. Fred kissed the top of her head, just keeping her tight in his arms, giving her exactly what she needed, _love_. He had remembered the day as if it was yesterday.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_"Mr. & Mrs. Jones, I'm so sorry but we can't seem to find a heartbeat.." the doctor said. _

_"No.." Daphne whimpered. _

_"There must be some mistake" Fred said, standing up from his seat in beside Daphne's small bed in the office. _

_"I only wish it was.." he sighed. "There's more you should know" he began. Fred froze as the doctor glannced at his clip board then looked up at the couple, Daphne already in tears and Fred still in shock standing, just staring at the doctor, waiting to here his news, praying to God that it was a mistake. "Daphne, I'm not sure you and Fred will ever have a child, this baby was a miracle itself. I'm so sorry.." he finished. Daphne was silently sobbing with her face in her hands. Fred fell into his chair, with tears beginning to roll down his cheeks. Their whole world had just dropped. _

_"Again, I'm very sorry. I wish only the best for the two of you." With that he turned away and walked out into the busy hallway, shutting the door behind him. Leaving the couple to cry alone together. _

_Fred buried his head in his lap, sobbing. Thirty minutes later Daphne raised her head, and placed her hand on Fred's back, rubbing him softly. "Are you okay Freddie.." she asked shaky in her words. Fred sniffled, and looked up at his wife. He looked so exhausted, dark circles under his eyes, and tears where still rushing out of his eyes. He shook his head. "I don't know Daphne.." he cried. She made a faint smile at her heartbroken husband. Before the smile turned into tears again, she opened her arms out for him, Fred couldn't resist the offer, he collapsed into her arms. Both crying together. After thirty more minutes passed, by slowly, Fred found the little strength in himself to get up and take him and his wife home to rest. _

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

Fred knew how hard it was on Daphne. She'd tried so hard to make life as normal as possible, but there wasn't a day that went by where their dear daughter they lost too soon wasn't on their minds. Fred managed the pain better than his poor wife. She was still broken. Broken because the loss of her daughter, and that she would never be able to give what Fred wanted more than anything, a child of his own.

"It's only been a year Daphne. The pain is still so fresh. It's going to take a long time to feel better, and we'll never really not hurt for her. She was our daughter, of course we're going to miss her. We loved her. She was _ours_. We wanted to have her so bad. But we'll get better. I promise it won't always be this bad, honey. " he said calmly to his wife, as she began to breath normally again, and the sobs became soft tears. His voice calmed her down, made her feel safe and she knew everything would be okay. As long as she had him.

"I'm sorry, I'm such a mess Freddie.." she said. Fred hugged her. "Don't apologize for anything Daphne, you're no mess. You're broken right now..but perfect." Daphne broke away from his arms and turned to his face. "Thank you for loving me Freddie." she said. Fred leaned, pressing his lips againest hers. "It's easy to love you..." he truthfully said. Making her smile. Fred scooped her up into his arms. She giggled. "What are you doing?" she asked. "Taking you in before it gets darker and a werewolf comes after us. " he teased.

They laughed about it now, but then it was no joke.

Little did they know, a pair of eyes glow, watching them from a distants, hidden in the dark.

**TBC**

**Please REVIEW! :) The more reviews the more updates, the FASTER! Oh and go tell anyone that read "Under a Full Moon" to come take a look at this! I don't want them to miss out on something they really wanted to read! :D THANKS! -DK**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here's chapter two! So excited to really get into this story! It's going to be so great! I'm working on _I saw Daphne Kissing Santa Clause _chapter two, for the Christmas season for everyone and if I have enough time I might make a little one-shot Thanksgiving Fraphne. If you'd like that? ;) Anyway, I'm apologizing for any mistakes, because I KNOW there are some, but I'm no pro at this so sorry! :)

**Replies to the reviews, yay! **

**SofiiDoo: Thanks so much for the review! I'm glad you like it! **

**norisclub: Thank you for the awesome review! I had a hard time writing that chapter, I wasn't sure how people would react to such a sad beginning, so I'm really glad you liked it! :)**

**Ashleigh: Yay! I was so happy when I saw your review! I was hoping some of the old Under a Full Moon readers would see this! I'm trying to get one chapter up a week! Hope you like it! Thanks!**

**Bfg101: I was SO happy to see you were the very first one to review! You're awesome! I'm soo happy you liked it! Hope you continue to read and leave your thoughts! Thanks!**

Chapter 2.

The comforting warmth of Fred's arms wrapped around her waist disapeared. Daphne opened her eyes, lifting her head to Fred's side of the bed. She rolled over to his empty side, looking down on the floor to make sure he hadn't fallen out. Fred had nightmares through out the night sometimes, causing him to flip out of their bed and most times never know he had fallen. He wouldn't tell Daphne much about his nightmares, and she had no clue why. When she tried offering help and suggest he see a doctor about it he completely ignored her and refused. Leaving Daphne no choice but to let him continue to with his restless nights in bed.

Streching her legs off the side of the bed and yawning, Daphne's bare feet hit the cold floor. She slipped on her bed room slippers and put her pretty lavender robe on, tieing it closed. Taking a quick look into the mirror on their dresser before picking up the nearest brush and brushing it through her red hair, that came just a few inches under shoulder length. Placing the brush back where it came from, Daphne walked carefully down the stairs, she slipped so easily, so many times wearing her slippers. She smiled to herself once at the bottom. She turned into the kitchen. Fred was no where in sight, she walked to the microwave, feeling the heat from inside. Fred must have made his usual cup of hot cocoa before leaving for work in the morning. The hateful boss, Mr. Edwards must have called him in early, she suspected. She walked back up the stairs, into their bedroom, to get dressed for the mornings chores before heading off to work herself. Just as she was about to un-tie her robe she saw the rocker out on the balcony rocking back and forth slowly. Walking, out she could see it was Fred, with his eyes focused the bright sky, she could tell he was deep into thought at the moment.

"Fred" Daphne said, breaking him out of his daze. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Oh, I'm glad you're up Daph." he said smiling at her. Daphne lifted her eye brow, looking at him confused. "I made you some hot cocoa. Sit down." He said, patting his hand on the rocking chair beside his. Daphne took a seat, Fred handed her cocoa, in her favorite mug. "Fred shouldn't you be getting ready for work?" Daphne asked. Fred nodded. "Normally, yes." he answered. "But I called and told them I was taking the day off." he said, smiling, leaning his head back and closing his eyes. As if he were on a vacation. "Why did you do that, Freddie?"

"Because, I'm tired of staying in that ever so boring cube. I feel like a caged animal. And people keep coming up to me asking me for more and more. I'm so tired of it, and not to mention really tired in general." he said.

"Well how are we suppose to keep the roof over our heads, Fred!?" Daphne asked, raising her voice a small bit. "I can't afford to live off the money I make. It could never be enough." she said.

"Daphne!" He said, slipping her hand into his. "Calm down. It's only one day. One day with you and just to feel refreshed a little bit." he said in a calm honest tone. Causing her to smile ear to ear.

"Bu-"

"No but's Daphne. We need this." He said. "I already called your work and told them you're taking the day off too. "

"Freddie.." she sighed, kissing him on the cheek. "Thank you." she said. Realizing that they really did need the break away from reality. Fred turned his focus from Daphne onto his feet, then let out a large sigh. Daphne put her hand on the one that was placed on the arm of the chair. "What's the matter Freddie? You haven't been yourself lately.." she said. Yes, work and their memories of their sweet daughter was bugging him, she already knew that, but she could tell that there was something more that he was keeping from her. And it was killing her inside. She wanted to know, she wanted to fix it and make him feel better again. Just like any good wife would.

"I don't know Daph..sometimes I feel like we're missing something. A big piece of who we are. " he said, Continueing to focus on the ground.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean like the adventure we once had in us. Where we were scared, excited, we ran for our lives, we chased bad guys in masked and for once, we felt like we were living!" he said, getting more excited in his voice as he went on. Daphne gave him the "Are you crazy?" look and let out a small laugh.

"You mean solving mysteries, and making traps?" she questioned, already knowing the answer.

"Yes!" he said, looking at her with a big smile on his face. "I don't want to carry a breif case anymore, or read a thousand papers, email twenty-five people ever hour, or sit all day in a small little cube that really feels like prison."

"But Freddie, we aren't that young anymore. We don't have Velma, Shaggy and Scooby." she said. Fred stood up.

"They don't live too far away, Daph, we could talk with them about getting the ol'gang back together!" he said, with his mind having a brainstorm of the possibilities.

"Scooby is getting old, and Velma is.." Daphne said before she stopped, realizes just how hard it was to say what she knew was true.

"She's going to have a baby.." Fred finished, sighing after hearing the words come out of his own mouth. It was so hard for them to be happy for their best friends, when they were still so upset over the loss of their daughter.

"We should be happy for them, Fred." Daphne said softly, trying to make the most of the moment.

"I am." Fred said, trying to fake a smile, as they both did. "But, it's due any day now, Shaggy told me. So if we just wait a couple more weeks.."

"Freddie, won't they want to be with their baby?" Daphne asked, knowing how badly she wanted to be with her own before the loss.

"I guess your right.."

"Solving mysteries would be so dangerous. If they got hurt no one could take care of their child. You know if Belle was here we wouldn't even think about going back into mystery solving." she said. Fred paused and thought about what his wife had just said, knowing it was true.

"I have an idea, why don't we become private investigators!" Fred said, grabbing Daphne's hands and pulling her up from the seat and looking into her eyes. "We could work as a pair! That means we'd be working side by side, doing what we did best! "

"I don't know Fred.." she poundered. "I got myself into a lot of trouble doing it in our teenage days, now what happens if I get hurt and I'm an adult?" she asked. Fred paused and recalled all the memories of Daphne getting herself into dangerous situations.

"I would take care of you until felt ready enough to solve cases again." He said. Knowing that this would help Daphne get her mind off things more than anything else he could think of.

"I..I guess it would be okay then.." She said, unsure still in her voice. Fred's hand gently lifted her chin up to his face.

"I know you can do this, Daphne. It exactly what we need right now." he said. Daphne cracked a small grin and nodded. Knowing that he was right, they weren't going to have another baby, and they needed something to keep themselves busy, along with keeping the roof over their heads and food in their bodies.

"I think it's a good idea-" She said innocently, looking at him before he let go of her arms and cut in.

"Great, because I've already got us in for an interview and I was so hoping you'd say yes!" He said happily, slapping his hands together with his voice full of excitment. Daphne just smiled, crossing her arms. She didn't like the fact that he signed her up for this before even asking, but she didn't want to ruin the moment of watching him be so cheerful.

"Fantastic.." Daphne said, hoping her fake smile would be enough to pass him by.

"Yeah! It's in a couple hours so you better go get ready." He said, walking to the door, when Daphne's voice caused him to freeze.

"Today?!" she shouted. Fred turned around and nodded. "Freddie! We can't do this..we don't know anything about this.." she said.

"Daphne, we solved mysteries all our lives before getting into college, what are you talking about?" he asked, getting angry at his wife for keep bringing up all the negative in his plan.

"That was years ago, Fred! I've changed. I don't remember how we even did it, they'll never hire me.." she said, turning away from him. Fred rolled his eyes.

"How do you know that, when you won't even give it a chance?" he asked. Daphne stood in silence. Mad at Fred for not seeing her point clear. She didn't want to go through with the whole idea and he was showing her no sympathy. "I swear Daphne, sometimes I'm not even sure who you are anymore!" Fred growled, turning away and marching into the house. Leaving Daphne alone to collect her thoughts on all that had just took place.

Daphne waited until she knew Fred would no longer be in their bedroom, before walking back inside. The words that came out of his mouth kept on replaying in her mind, driving her crazy. Was it true? Was she really all that different than a few years ago? Had she really changed that much? She felt so confused and lost. Especially whenever Fred and her were mad at each other. It made her feel so alone.

Slipping off her robe and hanging it neatly on the hook on the closet, Daphne pulled open the other closet door, looking for an outfit perfect for her surprise interview. Another reason she disliked it was today, she had no time to go buy a new outfit that would fit the occasion. She pulled out a dark grey knee length dress and placed it on the queen sized bed. Sliding all the dresses to the right side of her closet she searched for a short sleeved, open button up sweater to pull over the dark grey, tank dress. After finding the black on she was hunting, she put the outfit on herself. She scanned herself in the mirror, missing the black headband and a pretty pair of white pear earrings to match her pearl necklace Fred bought her for no special occasion. She found the accessories and put them on. Glancing at the clock she realized she had just enough time to curl her hair and do her make up. After doing so she took one last look at herself, and smiled, pleased with the way she pulled the outfit off, on such short notice.

"I'm ready, Fredrick." she said, after carefully walking down the stairs in her red heels. Fred knew she was still angry as before when she used him full name "Fredrick" he turned around, wearing his white long sleeved button-up shirt with a black tie. His hair was combed neatly to the side, like he usually wore it.

"You look nice, Daph." he said, ignoring the angry tone in her voice. Daphne made a half smile that quickly faded, when she grabbed her handbag from the small table beside the door.

"You don't look too bad yourself." she stated, walking towards the front door with her nose stuck up in the air. Fred really disliked when Daphne got mad. She wasn't one to let it go easily. She remembered the smallest things and truly did get her feelings hurt easier than he did.

"Thanks." He replied, opening the front door for her. Even mad she was beautiful, he thought. It was easy for him not to stay mad at her for very long. In just the short time since that morning when she began ignoring him he missed her dearly. It was obivious Fred more in love with Daphne than the day they met. And even though it was hard to see sometimes, Daphne was too with Fred.

The ride to the interview was silent, until Fred slid his hand over to Daphne's that was in her lap. Daphne looked over at him, with his eyes still focused on the road.

"I'm sorry Daphne, I should have made sure this was okay with you before I booked an interview. It's just..I was so sure you would want to do this, you love mystery solving. I knew you would want to do this, with me.." he sighed, looking just as confused as he felt. Daphne smiled, and planted a small kiss on his cheek.

"Don't apologize Freddie. I shouldn't reacted the way that I did. You're right, I'm not myself much anymore. And the truth is..I don't really know who I am anymore.." she sighed, with a tear trembling down her cheek. Fred's heart shattered, he knew he shouldn't have said what he said earlier, or treated her the way he had. She was really struggling, and needed him to be her the one she could tell anything and everything to. He couldn't blame her for acting the way she had been lately, it wasn't her fault. She couldn't help it, and if she had the choice she would be the happy danger prone she once was.

"Don't cry Daphne. I know exactly who you are..you're my beautiful wife, my whole life. You're the one I can always count on, you're the innocent danger prone, you're my Daphne. And that's all you'll ever need to be. I love you just the way you are." he said in all honesty and sweetness, kissing her hand. Daphne wiped away the tear, forcing the others back, not wanting to ruin ber make up.

"Thank you Freddie.." She said softly.

"Anyime, sweetheart." he said, causing her to crack a smile. Her eyes were sparkling like diamonds. He smiled, feeling his cheeks red, he still got those crazy little butterflies like before he ever even admitted his feelings to her.

They pulled up in the parking lot of the big brick building office of the private investigating company. Fred helped Daphne out of the car. She stared the building down, letting out a deep sigh, Fred could feel her slightly shaking, while holding her hand.

"Daphne, you're gonna get this. And if you don't want to go through with it, than you just let me know and we'll get out of here as fast as we can." he said. Daphne nodded.

"Okay..thanks." she said, showing him a smile. He calmed her nerves. She held her head high and was ready to walk in the building for the interview.

**TBC**

**Okay guys, I'm sorry there was like no action in this chapter, but TRUST ME, I'm getting there! (IPROMISE) It's going to take me a bit longer to update these chapters because I'm try super hard to make them the very best than I can! It's going to get sooo epic! And to be honest here, I really think this one is even better than the first story **_**Under a Full Moon**_**. REALLY! **

**Pleeeaaaseee leave a review because I LOVEEE hearing from you! :) I'll try to reply too! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Hey guys! Thanks for the awesome reviews! I'm sorry I'm a bit slow updating but I'm super busy and I've been trying hard to really work hard on these chapters Anywho, hope you like this and yeah there are mistakes, but some action too! ;)

Review please! :)

Chapter 3

Fred opened the door for his lovely wife, allowing her to take the lead in walking into the building. Daphne scanned the room, it was neat, but dark. Suddenly she felt Fred's hands on her shoulders. She looked up to his face, she could see the excited look in his eyes, that he was trying his best to hide.

"Mr. Jones?" a voice said coming from the shadows of one of the hall ways. Daphne stepped behind Fred, the voice was deep and almost spooked her. Fred smiled and hand motioned for the man to see he was there.

"Yes Sir?" Fred replied, smiling.

"Hello, I'm Adam Hanks, one of the agents here and P.I.I." he said, as he walked out from the shadow,. He was a muscular tall man, with chocolate brown hair. He shook Fred's hand, then Daphne's.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Hanks." Fred said smiling. "I'm Fred Jones and this is my wife Daphne." he said, wrapping one arm around her as she greeted Adam with a smile.

"Oh it's you and your wife? You're both looking to get hired here?" Adam asked, leaning againest the circular front desk near by. Fred nodded.

"Yeah we use to solve mysteries all the time with a couple of our other friends and we just thought this would be a great way to get back to doing our favorite thing" he said. Adam smiled and nodded his head, looking to Daphne.

"Why aren't you still solving mysteries with your fiiends?" he asked out of curousity. Still scanning Daphne. Daphne felt uncomfortable. She felt as if he was judging her ability to do anything such as solving mysteries. When Daphne didn't answer the question Fred took it into his own hands.

"Well you know, we grew up and things began to change, we got married and now their having kids so.." Fred said, leaving it at that. Adam grinned and nodded once more, then took his eyes off Daphne and looked at the couple together.

"I'm surprised you woudn't be busy with your own family. It's not very often we get young couples in here together." he said. Fred glanced at Daphne, he could tell she wasn't willing to say anything to Adam. Fred gently gave her a squeze letting her know that she was doing a good job. Daphne wanted to run out the door and cry. Why did it have to follow her everywhere? The question of children. She would much rather be a stay at home mother right now than be here talking to this hot shot guy who was interviewing them before their actual interview.

"Yeah, we're working on the family thing but for now we're the perfect little family. With just me and Daph it gives us enough time to do things together, which is nice because most couples aren't lucky enough to have that." Fred answered. Making his wife's heart melt with his words and she leaned in closer to him, giving him a small grin.

Adam smiled. "Well, I'll go tell Tim Marcus that you're here, then he'll get you all set up. Good luck! It was nice meeting you." he said. Fred smiled. "Thanks!" he said.

Once he was gone Fred looked at Daphne who was still standing beside him, She looked up at him too. "You okay, Daph?" he asked. She smiled. "Yeah, I'm fine." she said in honesty. "I'm sorry that guy asked so many questions. I don't know what his deal is." Fred, defending her. Daphne hugged his arms. "Oh it's okay, you answered them wonderfully.." she said happily. Fred laughed and kissed her forehead.

"Jones, please come this way to my office." A man in his 40's said. The two followed him into the office that was labeled "Marcus Office"

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Jones" Tim said, reaching out for his hand. "And you..uh.."

"Mrs. Jones, Sir." Fred finished. Once again Daphne felt hurt for being treated so much differently than her husband. Of course it was expected. Fred had always been into this kind of thing, he worked at poilce stations before, solved more cases than she had, and his name was better known when it came to accomplishments in mystery solving.

"Mrs. Jones" he said. "Please forgive me." he said smiling at her. Daphne smiled back.

"Don't worry, I've gotten use to it!" she said cheerfully, faking a smile. Fred shot a look at her, surprised at what she'd just told Tim.

"Well, I'm so glad the two of you have came to get a job here, I've read you were a part of the old team Mystery Incorporated, and you have a nack for trapping, Fredrick?" He asked.

"Yes Sir! I use to be crazy in love with doing both, but then I found something..someone I loved even more and got distracted from all that. It didn't really matter as much anymore. " he explained. Daphne smiled, knowing the someone was herself. He made her proud. "Deep down it's still his passion." Daphne added.

"I see." Tim said. "What about yourself Daphne, what are you into?"

"Mystery solving is in my blood, as my dear husband would say. I'm a girl who likes an adventure. I often wrote about our mysteries, waiting to one day publish them as books." she said.

"Mhmm." Tim said smiling. "After looking at your information and the papers you filled out, I'm just going to go ahead and tell you, you've got the job!" he said. Fred leaped out of his seat.

"Really?! Oh my gosh! This is awesome! Thank you so much Mr. Marcus! You won't regret this! I promise!" Fred said, scaring Tim. Daphne pulled him back down to his seat.

"He's excited, sorry about that. Thanks Mr. Marcus! We'll see you soon!" Daphne said, raising her hand and waving goodbye, pulling her husband out the office door, bumping into Adam. "Oh I'm sorry-" she said before looking up and realizing who it was.

"Oh no, please forgive me, my mistake." Adam said, using his hands to to neaten his shirt.

"What were you doing here anyway?" Daphne let the words slip out of her mouth, before Fred pulled her to him and smiled at Adam.

"Daph, he works here. " stating the obvious. Daphne looked at Fred then back at Adam. He stared at her for a moment before answering.

"I was coming to Tim's office to give him the 411 on our latest case, Mrs. Jones." he said innocently. Daphne shook her head and walked away. "So you got the job?"

"Yeah, we did!" Fred said happily. Adam shook hands with him, smiling brightly.

"Great, man. Can't wait to work with you." he said, giving Fred a smack on the back before walking down the hall. Fred waved then jogged out the building, eventually catching up with Daphne who was standing at the car waiting for him to unlock the door.

"He's nice Daphne" he stated, unlocking the doors to their small car. "Why did you act like that back there? You're already investigating when we haven't even started a case yet." He asked, starting the engine up, looking at her. She buckled herself in the seat and looked in the oppisite direction.

"Hm. Call me crazy Fred but I don't get the warmest feeling around him. He was listening in on our conversation with Mr. Marcus." she said with her tone, crossing her arms. Fred rolled his eyes.

"You heard him, he was just giving Tim those sheets on the case." Fred said. Daphne cut her eyes to him and smirked.

"Gee Freddie, you would know because you're sooo smart." She said with her sarcastic tone.

"I'm sorry you're mad at me, Daphne. But all I'm saying is let's just wait on solving mysteries and investigating people until we're working on a case." He said kindly, hoping she'd accept the apology.

"Fine."

"That's my girl." he said, planting a kiss on her cheek before pulling out of the parking lot and onto the busy road.

It began to snow heavily, the white snowflakes hit the window, causing it to be more difficult for Fred to see.

"I hope it snows this much for Christmas.." Fred said, cutting on the wipers, letting them take care of some of his problem.

"A white Christmas..I'd love that!" Daphne sighed, gazing out the window of the passenger side, recalling old white memories.

"It would be great, hu?"

"Mmhm. Hot cocoa, fire burning, the smell of the fresh cut pine tree, lights shining, friends, and most importantly, family." she said. Fred smiled, knowing how much Daphne loved Christmas time.

"All that's gonna happen this year, Daphne. I can't wait to spend all Christmas with you by my side." he said. She smiled at him, wanting to hold his hand, but knowing it would be best to wait because of how hard it was for him to drive in the thick falling snow.

"You're great." she simply stated. Fred laughed.

The snow began to fall harder as it got darker and darker outside, the road was covered in a wet slick blanket of snow. After double the time it usually took, they arrived safely back home. Daphne slid out of the seat, the wet snowflakes hitting her rose pink cheeks. She walked to the back of their hour and looked over the edge of the hill. She looked closer and closer to the beach, spotting an odd object walking along the beach.

"Hello?" Daphne spoke, her shaky voice echoing back at her. She focused her vision on the object, it looked to be be a dog, it limped closer to her voice then looked up the hill to Daphne, with it's glowing red eyes. Daphne began to back away from the egde, she ran back to the house as fast as she could in her dressy red heels. She tripped over a flower pot near the front porch. She quickly got back up and continued to run. She screamed when she bumped into Fred. He grabed her arm and looked at her.

"Daphne! What happened? Where did you go?" he asked worried holding her tightly, he could feel her heart pounding.

"R-run!" she said breathlessly pushing him into the front door. Daphne grabbed Fred's white shirt and wrapped her arms around him, breathing heavily into his chest.

"Daphne what is wrong?" he shouted, trying to catch a glimps out the window to hopefully see what she was screaming over.

"Fred..there's something terrible out there. It was huge and had giant red eyes, looking right at me!" She explained so fast Fred barely could make of what she was saying.

"Where?" he asked, looking into her eyes.

"Down on the beach! Oh Fred I was so scared!" She cried, hiding her head back into his chest. Fred ran his fingers through her hair.

"Calm down, Daph. You're safe now, I won't let anything happen to you." he whispered softly. Calming her breathing down dramatically. "I'm going to go up stairs to our balcony and see if I can find this mysterious creature." he said. She looked up and nodded.

"I'll go too, as long as you're with me." she said.

He walked outside to the snow free balcony, they closed it in the winter so it was like a sun room in the sky to them, it was even warm. Fred slid the large glass door over, and leaned over the rail. No sign of what Daphne had described.

"Whatever it was it's gone now, Daphne." he said. Daphne's eyes were full of fear, her brain had been flooded with old memories of red glowing eyes chasing her more than once. Fred looked at her, after closing the balcony door. He didn't want to know if she thought it was a "werewolf" but inside he already knew it was, just by the way she looked. He could see that same scared look that she had when he, himself turned into a werewolf. He didn't remember much at all about his time as a werewolf but her look was the one thing that came back clearly in his mind.

"Daph, come here." he said in his low voice, he leaned up againest the bed. He held her waist and looked at her face, finally seeing a smile. "You okay?" he asked.

"I think I will be fine." she said. "Are you okay?" she asked him, softly. Fred's smile grew. "I could be better." he teased, falling into the bed, pulling her in with him. Daphne laughed. "Freddie." she sighed happily. "I love you.." she whispered in his ear. Fred let out a soft laugh, kissing her on the lips, for moments that seemed to go by fast. "I love you too." he said, before continuing to shower his beauty in kisses.

**TBC**

**Sorry, to be honest I'm not pleased with this chapter. But I will admit I worked really hard on it! Please review and let me know what you think! :) :) :) **


End file.
